moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters II/Credits
Opening Logo and Titles *Columbia Pictures *"Ghostbusters II" Ending Credits and Logo *Directed by: Ivan Reitman *Written by: Harold Ramis and Dan Aykroyd *Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd, Sigourney Weaver, Harold Ramis, Rick Moranis, Ernie Hudson, Annie Potts, Peter MacNicol, Kurt Fuller, David Margulies, Harris Yulin, Janet Margolin, Will Deutschendorf, Hank Deutschendorf and Slimer *Produced by: Ivan Reitman *Executive Producers: Bernie Brillstein, Joe Medjuck, Michael C. Gross *Director of Photography: Michael Chapman *Production Designer: Bo Welch *Edited by: Sheldon Kahn, A.C.E., Donn Cambern, A.C.E. *Associate Producers: Sheldon Kahn, Gordon Webb *Visual Effects Supervisor: Dennis Muren, A.S.C. *Costumes Designed by: Gloria Gresham *Music by: Randy Edelman *Casting by: Michael Chinich *Unit Production Manager: Gordon Webb *1st Assistant Director: Peter Giuliano *2nd Assistant Director: Christine Larson *Second Unit Director: Micky Moore *Camera Operator: Mike Genne *First Camera Assistant: Larry Hezzelwood *Second Camera Assistants: Greg Walters, Tim Sasaki *Camera Loader: Dylan Gross *Visual Effects Coordinator: Pamela Easley *Production Coordinator: Pamela Cederquist *Script Supervisor: Faye Brenner *Art Director: Tom Duffield *Assistant Art Director: Johh Warnke *Set Decorator: Cheryl Carasik *Leadman: Chuck McSorley *Swing Gang: R. Scott Doran, Randy Severino, David Manhan *Set Designers: Nick Navarro, Gregory Papalia, Rick Heinrichs *Production Illustrators: Jack Johnson, Thom Enriquez *Drapery Foreman: Steve Baer *Art Department Assistant: Anne Harmon *Property Masters: Bill Petrotta, Bill MacSems *Assistant Property Masters: Tom Miller, Eddie Villa *Men's Costume Supervisor: Tony Scarano *Women's Costume Supervisor: Oda Groeschel *Costumers: Jennifer Butler-Fox, Le Dawson, Adrienne Manhan *Hair Stylists: Marlene Williams, Frank Bianco, Peggy Semtob *Make-up Artists: Stephen Abrums, John Elliott, Robert Arrollo *Chief Lighting Technician: Les Kovacs *Key Grip: Gene Kearney *Best Boy Electrician: Benny McNulty *Best Boy: Grip Bob Munoz *Electricians: Eric Smith, Ken Ballantine, Chris Reed, Brent Poe, Greg Peters *Dolly Grips: Sandy Williams, Robert Sordal *Company Grips: David "MadDog" Turpin, Michael Travers, Clarence Tindell *Construction Coordinator: Greg Callas *Construction Foreman: Richard Hoffenberg *Stand-by Painter: Frank "Lucky" Costello *Construction Painter: Giovanni Ferrara *Special Effects: Chuck Gaspar, Joe Day, Dick Wood *Production Sound Mixer: Gene Cantamessa *Boom Operator: Steve Cantamessa *Cableman: Mark Jennings *Assistant Film Editors: Jeff Bell, Saul Saladow, Debra Bard *Apprentice Film Editors: Debra Kahn, Howard Davis *Supervising Sound Editors: Tom C. McCarthy, Fred Judkins, M.P.S.E. *Sound Editors: Don Walden, Mark Gordon, Bruce Foster, William Hartman, David M. Ice, M.P.S.E., Burt Weinstein *Supervising ADR Editor: Dick Friedman *Special Sound Effects: The Sound Choice, Gary Rydstrom, Ed Bannon *Assistant Sound Editors: Steve Born, Karla Knorr *Assistant ADR Editor: Mick D'Andrea *Supervising Music Editor: Kathy Durning/Triad Music, Inc. *Re-Recording Mixers: Gary Bourgeois, Jim Fitzpatrick, Chris Carpenter *Crew Chief: Anna Behlmer *Recordists: Joan Chamberlain, Larry Ellena *Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez *Orchestrator: Greig McRitchie *Assistant to Mr. Edelman: Elton Ahi *Production Auditor: Diane Bandolas *Assistant Auditor: Mike Revell *Transportation Coordinator: Craig Pinkard *Transportation Captain: Dick Johnson *Transportation: Alan Myers *2nd 2nd Assistant Directors: Ira Stanley Rosenstein, Cyd Adams *Production Secretary: Ginny Warner *Still Photographer: Bruce McBroom *Locations: George McDowell *Publicist: Stuart Fink *DGA Trainee: Annette Sutera *Casting Assistant: Dorothy O'Leary *Assistant to Mr. Reitman: Celeste Cooley *Assistant to the Producers: Kathi Freeman *Assistant to Mr. Murray: Rebecca Bahler *Production Assistants: Matthew Gould, Gaetano Vaccaro, Catherine Cederquist, Jim Vatis, Anne Prager, David Forbes, Stephanie Kahn *Craft Service: Don Zuckerman, Jeanne Berry, Catering Michelson's *New York Crew **Production Supervisor: Ken Golden **2nd Assistant Director: Drew Rosenberg **Location Managers: Chris Stoia, Steve Schottenfeld **Assistant Location Manager: Ginger Sledge **Production Coordinator: Cathy Stoia Assistant Production Coordinator Rosemary Lombard Art Director Tom Warren Set Decorator Justin Scoppa, Jr. Leadman Dan Grosso Camera Operators Don Sweeney Peter Norman Steadicam Operator Larry McConkey 1st Assistant Camera Bruce McCallum Sandy Brooke Makeup Artist Michael Thomas Wardrobe Michael Forcade Debra Weber Wardrobe Assistant Ticia Blackburn Property Master Richard Adee Chief Lighting Technician Dick Quinlan Key Grip Ed Quinn Special Effects Connie Brink Transportation Coordinator Tom O'Donnell, Jr. Additional 2nd Assistant Directors Doug Ornstein Michael Neumann DGA Trainee Susan Fellows New York Second Unit 1st Assistant Director Alex Hapsas 2nd Assistant Director Joe Ray Location Manager Steve Rose Director of Photography Rexford Metz, A.S.C. Camera Operators Ira Brenner Tohy Jannelli 1st Assistant Camera Angelo DiGiacomo Larry Huston *Visual Effects Produced at Industrial Light and Magic, A Division of Lucasfilm Ltd., Marin County, California Director Of Effects Photography Mark Vargo Visual Effects Producer Janet Mohler Visual Effects Art Director Harley Jessup Creature & Makeup Design Tim Lawrence Optical Photography Supervisor Thomas J. Rosseter Key Effects Cameraman Kim Marks Visual Effects Cameramen Terry Chostner Peter Daulton Marty Rosenberg Patrick Sweeney Visual Effects Editors Steve R. Moore Debra Wolff Michael Gleason Animation Supervisor Tom Bertino Model Shop Supervisor Bill George Chief Effects Coordinator Ned Gorman Stage Manager Edward T. Hirsh Matte Painting Supervisor Mark Sullivan Optical Camera Operators Jon Alexander Jeff Doran Keith Johnson Kenneth Smith Optical Line-up Brad Kuehn Bruce Vecchitto Lori Nelson David Karpman Michael Cooper Key Effects Camera Assistant Patrick McArdle Effects Camera Assistants John Gazdik David Hanks Ray Gilberti Randy Johnson Supervising Stage Technicians Robert Finley, III Robert Doherty David Heron Ross Lorente Timothy Morgan Michael Olague Visual Effects Coordinators Anne Calanchini Jennifer Knoll Caren Montante Stage Shooting Coordinator Mark S. Miller Chief Model Makers Jeff Olson Lorne Peterson Barbara Affonso Model Makers John Goodson Tony Sommers Brian Gernand Larry Tan Animation Camera Supervisor Bruce Walters Animation Camera Operator Patrick T. Myers Animators Gordon Baker Kevin Kutchaver Mike Lessa Sean Turner Rotoscopers Peter Albrecht Joanne Hafner Ellen Mueller Carolyn Rendu Matte Photography Supervisor Wade Childress Matte Photography Jo Carson Matte Artists Caroleen Green Yusei Uesugi Creature Shop Coordinator Pete Livingston Character Performers Jim Wallace David Allen Robin Navlyt Howie Weed Lead Sculpture & Prosthetics Mike Smithson Sculptors Mark Siegel Bob Cooper Lead Mechanical Animator Al Coulter Mechanical Animators Alan Peterson Tim Gillett Loren Soman Lead Molds & Plastics Chris Goehe Molds & Plastics John Reed Danny Wagner Lead Specialty Costumer Camilla Henneman Lead Finish & Paint Buzz Neidig Bathtub Trainer Tom Floutz Bathtub Wrangler Wim Van Thillo River Rats Ralph Miller, III Jack Haye Lead Foam Technician Erik Jensen Head Pyro Technician Robert Finley, Jr. Still Photographer David Owen Assistant Effects Editors Anne Boyd Lewis Michael McGovern Optical Coordinator Andrea Biklian Negative Cutters Roberto McGrath Louis Rivera Concept Artists Kathy Swain Henry Mayo Storyboard Artist Stan Fleming Vigo Painting Supervisor Glen Eytchison PLUS 200 OTHER ARTISTS AND TECHNICIANS AT ILM Additional Visual Effects Apogee Production Supervisor John Swallow Effects Supervisor Sam Nicholson Camera Assistants Eric Peterson David Drzewiecki Optical Jerry Pooler Cosmas Paul Bolger, Jr. Dennis Dorney Nick Linardos Model Shop Grant McCune Tom Pahk Bill Shourt VCE, Inc. Visual Effects Producer Peter Kuran Optical Effects Beverly Bernacki Spencer Gill Sarah Pasanen Animation Jammie Friday Coordinator Jacqueline Zietlow Additional Animation By Available Light, Ltd. Music Supervision Peter Afterman "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by Ray Parker, Jr. Performed by Ray Parker, Jr. Courtesy of Arista Records, Inc. "Ghostbusters" Written by Ray Parker, Jr. Produced by RUN-D.M.C. Performed & Rap by RUN-D.M.C. Courtesy of Profile Records Inc. "On Our Own" Written by L.A. Reid, Babyface & Daryl Simmons Produced by L.A. & Babyface for LA'Face, Inc. Performed by Bobby Brown Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Flip City" Written by Glenn Frey & Hawk Wolinski Produced by Glenn Frey & Hawk Wolinski Performed by Glenn Frey Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Higher And Higher" Written by Gary Jackson, Carl Smith & Raynard Miner Performed by Jackie Wilson Courtesy of Sounds of Film, Ltd. / Brunswick Records, Inc. "Higher And Higher" Written by Gary Jackson, Carl Smith & Raynard Miner Produced by A.Z. Groove & Cornelius Mims for Groove Specialist Productions, Inc. Performed by Howard Huntsberry Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "Spirit" Written by Doug E. Fresh & Bernard Wright Produced by Doug E. Fresh & The Get Fresh Crew Co-Produced by Bernard Wright & Ollie Cotton Performed by Doug E. Fresh & The Get Fresh Crew Courtesy of Danya Records, Ltd. "Flesh 'N Blood" Writtn by Danny Elfman Produced by Oingo Boingo Performed by Oingo Boingo Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. "We're Back" Written by Bobby Brown, Dennis Austin Larry White and Kirk Crumpler Produced by Bobby Brown for B. Brown Productions, Inc. Performed by Bobby Brown Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. Original Soundtrack Album Available on MCA Records and Cassettes Special Thanks to California Film Commission and The City of Los Angeles Pat Scott and The New York City Mayor's Office for Film, Theatre & Broadcasting Lieutenant John Gasperin and The New York City Police Movie Unit The New York City Fire Department Community Relations Unit, Ladder Company #8 and Marine Division Tom Trott and The U.S. General Services Administration Superintendant Kevin Buckley, Deputy Superintendant Tom Bradley and The National Park Service, Liberty Island, N.Y. Cast Dr. Peter Venkman Bill Murray Dr. Raymond Stantz Dan Aykroyd Dana Barrett Sigourney Weaver Dr. Egon Spengler Harold Ramis Louis Tully Rick Moranis Winston Zeddemore Ernie Hudson Janine Melnitz Annie Potts Janosz Poha Peter MacNicol The Judge Harris Yulin The Mayor of NY David Margulies Hardemeyer Kurt Fuller The Prosecutor Janet Margolin Vigo Wilhelm Von Homburg Baby Oscar William T. Deutschendorf Henry J. Deutschendorf, II Frank the Doorman Michael P. Moran Meter Maid Olivia Ward Man with a Ticket Mordecai Lawner Young Woman on Crutches Susan Boehm Brownstone Mother Mary Ellen Trainor Brownstone Boy #1 Christopher Villasenor Brownstone Boy #2 Jason Reitman Norman the Producer Aaron Lustig Spengler's Assistant Page Leong Arguing Couple Mark Schneider Valery Pappas Girl with Puppy Catherine Reitman First Cop Dave Florek Con Ed Supervisor Richard Foronjy Bailiff George Wilbur Stenographer Sharon Kramer Rudy the Museum Guard Walter Flanagan Mayor's Doorman Bobby Baresford Brown Maitre'd Christopher Neame Slimed Restaurant Patron Judy Ovitz Restaurant Cop #1 Tom Dugan Restaurant Cop #2 Angelo Di Mascio Store Manager Robert Alan Beuth Police Sergeant Ralph Monaco Police Lieutenant Ron Cummins Dock Supervisor Cheech Marin Maria, Dana's Maid Yvette Cruise Detective #1 John Hammil Detective #2 Ray Glanzmann Detective #3 Alex Zimmerman Psychiatrist Brian Doyle Murray Woman with Fur Coat Louise Troy Plaza Hotel Man Douglas Seale Public Works Official Ben Stein Fire Commissioner Erik Holland Police Commissioner Phillip Baker Hall Stunt Coordinator Joel Kramer *Stunts: Danny Aiello, III, Bill Anagnos, Jophery Clifford Brown, Tony Brubaker, Kurt Bryant, Peter Bucossi, Richard E. Butler, Roydon Clark, Erik Cord Leah, Louise Creed, Roger Creed, Wally Crowder, Kerrie Cullen, Vince Deadrick, Sr., Leon Delaney, Lori Estep, Debbie Evans, Frank Ferrara, Donna Garrett, Clifford Happy, Marguerite Happy, Gene Harrison, Jery Hewitt, Larry Holt, Steve Lambert, Bill Lane, Fred Lerner, Billy D. Lucas, Bob Minor, Phil Neilson, Mick O'Rourke, Mary Peters, Sandy Richman, Johh Robotham, Mike Russo, Anthony Schmidt, Frank J. Sparks, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Ceci Vendrell Mike Vendrell, Kym Washington, Deborah Watkins, Paula Wayton, J. David Webster *Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title *Filmed In Panavision® *Color by Deluxe® *No. 29771 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction Of I.A.T.S.E. Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo SR In Selected Theatres *Copyright © 1989 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *The animals used in this film were in no way mistreated and all scenes in which they appeared were under strict supervision with the utmost concern for their handling. *This motion picture photoplay is protected persuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay must result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. *Based on Characters Created by: Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis *"GHOSTBUSTERS II" *A Columbia Pictures Presentation *An Ivan Reitman Film *A Columbia Pictures Release Category:Credits